warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flamiedark/Your typical War Robots rant about players and player roles
Disclaimer: Do hope no one sends a flame war on this way, I admit I'm a horrible player by a lot of standards, but I'm not brain dead enough to ignore a beacon that sits 100m or less away from the spawn point, nor charge into a Knife-fest with a Sniper Nat. Also, I'm QUITE sure you've encountered these types of players. Finally, if you happen to be one of these people or similar to, please don't take it personally and try to improve your performance the next time around. Begin Ranting: Okay, so recently I managed to climb to Mid Gold tier. What I found there was nothing short of a disappointment in the matchmaking. I see that some (not really, around 70-80% of the time) players are understandably OP with their robots like a Rhino or even a TT Fury with Level 8-11 Equipment. But what sucks is when they DON'T know how to use it. I find it too strange for them to not know their equipment and bots, judging they have a HIGH level of both, that amount of time could be enough to get the hang of it. (Unless they paid for it?) Point One: The Knifing TT Fury I have seen a TT Fury that went from Mid-range at the safe 500-600m, to a Knife-fighting 300m from the enemy. Result? Instant death from enemies. BECAUSE TRIDENTS ARE SUPPOSED TO RELOAD, IN LIKE, 5 SECONDS. SERIOUSLY, DID YOU NOT READ THE RELOAD TIME OF 10-11 SECONDS??? Point Two: The Plasma Rhino that Couldn't Another, when a Plasma Rhino entered into close combat with a Plasma-Ancile Leo who DOES NOT EVEN HAVE ANY SPLASH WEAPONS. Result? Who knows why he even bothered to turn around and try to follow the Leo or not even employ the use of his shields. For the record and reference, the Leo had Lvl 6 Mags and a Lvl 8 Ancile. The freaking Rhino had Lvl 10 Mags with Lvl 9 Tarans to compliment. Even with the Tarans out due to the shield, the Mags could have shredded or at the very least cripple the Leo. Point Three: The Chuck Norris Patton And finally, a Tetra-Pinata Gl. Patton marches to the central beacon in Yamantau, but guess what? He fires his weapons, ALL OF THEM, 400-430m away from the target. WHY, JUST WHY. FIRE IT 300 METERS OR LESS FOR HUMANITY'S SAKE, YOU'RE NOT USING NOR ARMED WITH PINS!!! WHO ARE YOU TO FIRE MORE THAN 300M FROM THE TARGET WITH A WEAPON BOUNDED BY A 300M LIMIT?? THE CHUCK FREAKING NORRIS WHO HAS INFINITE BULLETS AND CAN CRUSH BOTS THOUSANDS OF METERS AWAY WITH A BLINK?? For reference, again, there was a Natasha busy sniping other bots and a Stalker that had both arms blown off (LOL). Meanwhile, the lucky Patton had a Lvl 9 trio of Pinatas (except one which was Lvl 8). The Main Point: People Don't See Their Purpose Overall, this rant ends with one point. Some people (a lot in what I've seen) are so ignorant of their current potential that they try to do something they're not. A Knife-fighting Leo is not a sniper, but a Leo can be a sniper if they have the right equipment and the PROPER understanding of their role. For the record, I'm not mad at these type of players. Just upset at the current state of their gameplay, even if it is for fun. Category:Blog posts